my angel?
by charmedeva
Summary: Buffy and Spike decide to move from LA to Sunnydale. There they will face a lot of change, but will buffy realise who her angel is? BA not spuffy
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic for Buffy so plz be nice xx 

it begins as spuffy in the beginning but will be B/A and S/F in the end.  
Characters :  
Buffy - 19 Spike - 19  
Dawn - 16 Angel - 19  
Carrie - 24 Joe- 21  
Faith - 19Tyler - 18  
Willow - 19 Xander - 19  
Cordiela - 19Doyle - 19  
Anya - 19 Oz - 19  
Jenny - 35 Giles - 44  
Joyce - 37 Hank - 39  
Fred -19 Gunn - 19  
Darla - 19 Welsey - 25  
Drusila -19 Riley - 19  
Tara - 19Connor - 16  
Patience and Amy - 2 ( Carries twins)

hope you enjoy


	2. chapter 1 welcome home

Buffy and Spike walked down Reville Drive, the road which would lead them to a lot of change. They would now be living with Buffy's mother Joyce Summers and her brothers and sisters Carrie, Joe, Tyler and Dawn. Buffy was nervous she hadnt seen her mother in a year she didnt know how she would react seeing her again. Of course her mother agreed over the phone, but seeing her again face to face was another subject. She was glad her mother also agreed to let Spike come with her. Even if he had to sleep in the basement, that was better than nothing. 

They came up to buffys house and stood there in silence until Spike asked "you wanna knock pet?". Buffy cringed 'did he have to ask her that' she thought so she knocked on their future homes door she just thought about doing a runner, but her sister Dawn answered the door quickly and screamed "BUFFY!" and jumped into her sisters shocked arms she didnt expect her baby sis to be so happy that she was back. She answered "hey baby sister hope everythings ok hun can I come in?". Dawn said "sure buf come in hey Spike do I get a hug from ya". Spike grinned "come here nibblet" and she jumped into his open arms as he carried her into the house while looking at a grinning Buffy.

Then Dawn screamed " EVERYONE BUFFYS HOME" Then all the sudden Carrie, Joe, Tyler and Joyce came running down the stairs. Joyce said " oh my god my baby give your mother a hug" and all Buffy could do was stand there and cry as her mother gathered her into her loving arms. Joyce asked " whats wrong baby?". She cried "nothing just everythings perfect.  
Then Joyce said "yes it is isnt it". Then Carrie, Joe and Tyler have their turn in hugging their sister. Then the door shuts.

What you think? review ppl


	3. chaper 2 meeting new friends

Orlando-crazy- thank you for the review i reallyappriated it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was walking into her new college with Spike. They had applied for Sunnydale College during the summer and was shockling accepted even though they had very bad high school records.

Spike asked "you ready to go pet?" She giggled "yeah lets go into the hell hole" they laughed and went into their new college. they was told to go inot the main hall to collect their timetables when hers was given she compared hers with Spike they didnt have much lessons together but it was better than nothing. She then started walking with Spike to her first lesson which was Physics then when they got to the door buffy asked "meet me here after litature?" he replied "course pet meet ya here after " he gave her a kiss and then went to his first lesson.

then buffy found a seat next to a red head girl and a brunette girl. the red head girl asks "whats your name im willow" Buffy smiled she had just met her first friend "her willow im buffy just moved here from LA". That got the brunettes attention "LA oh my god id kill to live in LA i mean all the shoes oh by the way im Cordiela". Buffy grinned " Buffy ill take you guys me to LA one day". Cordy grinned "cool you have to sit with us at lunch it will be cool, you have the same timetable as me and will" Willow grinned "oh yeah please buffy it will be so much fun you can meet the gang". Buffy laughed "sure it will be gr8". Then the three girls listened to the lecture that there class was given.

it came to lunch Buffy and Spike walked into the main hall and immendately saw willow and her friends. Buffy said "hey will is the offer still on?" She beamed with delight. "of course it is let me introduce you 2 the guys this is angel, doyle, Xander, Fred, Oz, Tara and Faith. Im with Oz, Cordys with Xander and Anya is with Doyle.". Buffy smiled "nice to meet you all this is my boyfriend Spike and im buffy". Xander went "its nice to meet you both sit with us". So they did and they felt like home. Buffy looked at Angel and smiled he was something new she didnt know what but she felt a bond with him. While Spike was feeling the same way about Faith.


	4. chapter 3 secrets out

Buffy was walking out the college with Spike to be called by Angel he yelled "spike, Buffy wait up" Then Spike whispered "oh god what does nancey boy want" then buffy smacked him round the head and replied "angel hi you k whats up?" he smiled "nothing just wondered if ya needed a ride and if your bronzing tonight". Buffy looked confused she answered "sure id love a ride but what you mean bronzing?" he grinned "sorry i forgot to tell you its a nightclub the only decent place to hang out at night so get in my car and promise you'll both be there i know willow would love to see you there". So they all walked to angels car Spike and Angel sat in the front while buffy sat in the middle in the back. She grinned "cool ride and i definately will come tonight i need a rest from my sisters and brothers and neices". he replied "cool who is your sisters and brothers name?". She answered Carrie, Joe, Tyler and Dawn. Carrie has 2 kids Patience and Amy their noisy little things". He sat there shocked he asked "is it Carrie Summers?" She said "yeh why you know my family?" he said "yeh and i know your secret slayer" 


End file.
